


When Mum is there to wave you goodbye.

by EzLuna13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Platform 9 3/4, Professor Remus Lupin, Professor Sirius Black, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzLuna13/pseuds/EzLuna13
Summary: "And is doesn't matter what house your in, I'll love you anyway.""Thanks Mum.""Be good, and we'll see you at Hogwarts. I'm make sure Ophelia waves at you.""Please don't!"
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	When Mum is there to wave you goodbye.

"I just run at the wall? The solid brick wall?" Harry looks at his mum suspiciously. His snowy owl, Hedwig, hoots in her cage. Lily Evans-Snape laughs, smiling fondly at her son.

"Trust me Harry" Harry nods and runs at the wall, feeling his mum's hand on her shoulder. He was so grateful that fate allowed his mother to live the night his dad died. And that she was Happy again. It took her a long time, but she did it. She is now happily married to Severus Snape, and has two more children. Ophelia Lily Evans Potter is starting school next year, and she is extremely excited. Living at the castle is fun, but actually being a student is so much better. Callum Remus Evan-Snape is seven, and little Jamie Alice Evans-Snape is three.

Harry gasps as he looks at the train, and then someone runs into him. pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hermione- can't - breathe!" He pants.

"Sorry." She lets go and smiles and Lily.

"Morning Miss Evans-Snape." She trills.

"Hi Hermione. You can call me Lily you know." Lily, wanting her children to have as much experience of the non magical world as the magic one, sent her children to a muggle primary school at least three days a week. Harry had met Hermione there, and told Lily he thinks she might be a witch. He was right.

"Come on Mione. Let's go find a compartment and wait for Draco and Neville. I can't wait to introduce them to you, I've told them all about you and your parents!" 

"Only good things I hope, Harry dear?" Jean Granger joked.

"Of course Mrs Granger, there is nothing bad to tell them." He says it with such sincerity that it brings tears to her eyes. 

"Bye mum, bye dad." Hermione hugs her parents. Harry gives his mum a hug.

"Now, before I become your teacher, you need to know I love you, I don't care what house you are in, and will continue to love you. Remus says to enjoy the freedom of not much homework while you have it, Sirius says he hopes you pull at least twenty pranks this year, and Severus says you'd better know your potions ingredients, as he will be testing you all, and they all give you their love."

"Tell them I love them too. Bye mum!" Harry and Hermione board the train.

"keep an eye on Hermione for us will you, Lily dear? she's been worried."

"Of course I will Jean, she's practically my niece. I'll make sure she doesn't forget to write home." They waved their children off sadly, they grew up too fast. 

On the train, Harry had introduced Draco and Neville to Hermione.

"Draco is my step-dad's godson, and Draco's mum and dad are Callum's godparents. Neville's parents are Jamie's godparents, they were cured on the day she was born. It was like fate wanted it to happen" 

Harry, Neville and Hermione fall into easy conversation. Draco is quiet at first, he isn't very good with new people, but soon enough they all laughing and joking, eating chocolate frogs and the like. 

They get to the station and Hagrid takes them across the water in little wooden boats, and leaves them with McGonagall in the entrance hall. Harry would have to get used to calling all the teacher's Professor. He'll have to call his mum Professor too, as she helps Sev with potions classes. 

She leads them into the great hall and they stand at the front. Older students who are used to seeing Harry around the castle give him smiles, waves, and thumbs up. Slytherin just nod in his direction, some with small smiles. Fred and George wave madly. Harry grins at them at looks up at the teacher's table, suddenly very nervous. He sees Dumbledore first, who smiles at him, eye's twinkling. Filius just grins brightly, and Pomona waves. Remus and Sirius, joint DADA professors, send him a wink and a thumbs up. His full sister, Ophelia, who was just a month old when her father died, waves at him from where she sits next to her godfather, Remus, her coppery-red hair glittering in the candlelight.

Jamie is in bed, the feast is a bit late for her, but Callum is sat between his parents, who both smile at Harry. Harry feels weird. He'd normally be up there, next to Sirius. 

His stomach does a funny jolt when his name is called. He walks forwards and sits on the stool. He sees Hermione and Draco at the Ravenclaw table, and Neville at the Hufflepuff table. Minerva places the hat on his head and touches his shoulder briefly.

_Hello Harry, now, you shouldn't be to difficult, I've heard the conversations you have with Albus in his office, you are very intelligent, Ravenclaw would suit you well._

"But Neville is on his own, he doesn't know anyone in Hufflepuff!" Harry thought.

 _Well, you are showing loyalty, and you do love your friends and want to be there for people. Well then Harry, it was nice to finally meet you._ HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry smiles and joins Neville at the Hufflepuff table. He suddenly looks much happier, Harry notices. Hermione and Draco smile at him, and the whole room is cheering, as they all know him well. Hufflepuff are ecstatic and keep shaking his hand and patting him on the back. Harry thinks the hat made the right decision. 

He looks up in time to see Remus hand Sirius a bag of money, and Severus doing the same to Lily. The other teachers are congratulating Pomona, who looks extremely happy. She grins at the small boy, and he smiles back.

As Harry lay in bed that night, listening to Neville, Ernie, and Justin's snores, he thinks that even if Draco and Hermione are in another house, this year was still going to be awesome.I

Fate smiled down at her handiwork. She knew letting Lily Potter live was the right thing to do.


End file.
